


Lessons Learned

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Castin Donn lives, February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You put Face, Dia, and Kell at an incredible amount of risk by disobeying orders like you did, Castin, and it's a miracle they were able to get you off theIron Fistalive after what happenedandstill keep their cover.”





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedarlingone (Curuchamion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



> For February Ficlet Challenge day eleven prompt "Character A can’t sleep." Pairing requested by thedarlingone. Another one that's not really shippy, but there's some ambiguity/inference there.

Castin is exhausted, but he hurts too much to sleep. He's on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow, teeth clenched around a fold to keep from crying out. The blaster burns across his back hurt like kriff, like the skin is peeling right off his bones. The Wraiths have done as much as they can for him with the medical supplies they have; now there's just time while he waits to heal.

“You're lucky to be alive, you know.”

Castin looks up, wincing as even the small movement jostles his injuries. Lieutenant Janson has entered the dimly-lit and otherwise empty makeshift medbay. “It could be worse,” he goes on, stopping beside Castin and crossing his arms.

“It's kriffing bad enough,” Castin groans, flopping down onto the bed. That's a mistake, fire racing across his back. “I've got all _this_ , plus a court martial to look forward to when it wears off enough.”

“But you're alive,” Janson says in a tone that brooks no argument.

Castin sighs. There is that.

“You put Face, Dia, and Kell at an incredible amount of risk by disobeying orders like you did, and it's a miracle they were able to get you off the _Iron Fist_ alive after what happened _and_ still keep their cover.”

“Like the cover matters when someone's life is in danger.”

“Sometimes lives matter less than the mission, as much we hate to admit it,” Janson grinds out. “Especially when said life wasn't supposed to be an issue to begin with.”

Castin remains silent, sensing something off in the XO's voice. He glances up again, sees the hard cast of Janson's expression betrayed by the softer depth of his eyes.

“I'm glad you survived,” Janson says calmly. “You were brave, if stupid, and that doesn't deserve death. I've seen too many good men die.” Janson reaches out, almost seeming not to intend the motion, his fingers brushing over the back of Castin's hand. They both shiver. “You have the potential to be one of those men, Castin. I want to see you learn from this.”

“Yes, Lieutenant,” he answers quietly.

Janson watches him for another moment, seeming about to say something else. “Get some sleep,” he decides on, then he's gone as quickly and silently as he had arrived.


End file.
